Too Many Memories
by Ellie Austin
Summary: Peter looses his memory after travelling to London and back. Wendy and the Lost Boys retrieve his lost memories from the recollection collection behind the forget-me-not falls... but it may already be too late. Inspired by Peter Pan and the Pirates, Episode 63 "The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wendy and the boys flew as fast as they could; They didn't know where Peter was, but if he truly had lost all memory of Captain Hook and his wicked crew, then he could be in terrible danger.

She felt her grip on the small sack loosen, so she paused for only a moment to better her grip on it; the sack contained Peter's lost memories, all encased within crystal balls. The children weren't sure how they would be able to return them to their friend's head, where they belonged... but they had to try.

"Wendy! Lost Boys!" Tink zipped through the sky towards them, a frenzied note in her melodic voice.

"Tink. What's wrong?"

"It's Peter! I've seen him. He's on the Jolly Roger!"

"The Jolly Roger?!" All the children gasped; Peter _was_ in danger!

But Wendy was quick to pull herself together. "We must rescue him! Come on!"

They all altered course, and headed for Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Hook considered the youth kneeling before him. Never had the man dreamed of such a sight; Peter Pan swearing his allegiance to the pirate captain, his sworn enemy.

And for some reason, Hook believed him.

Despite the misgivings and suspicion of his crew, the captain saw the sincerity in the boy's eyes, and heard it in his voice. Although he felt a deep anger bubbling up from within when Peter confirmed he had no memory of the man or the mutilation he had inflicted on him, Hook cooled at the thought of turning Peter Pan, eternal youth, into Pirate Pan, eternal buccaneer.

With the boy in tow, they would finally be able to escape Neverland and return to pillaging and looting on the seven seas.

And, although Pan wouldn't be aware of it, Hook would perhaps find satisfaction in turning the boy into everything he loathed. Perhaps he would even become a man once they had left.

But the doubt niggled. His men were right; this could be some prank or pretend. He would need Pan to prove himself before getting too carried away.

As if on cue, a cry rang out from above, and all eyes on deck turned up to the skies.

"Peter! No! Get away from him!"

Pan stood and turned to the girl who had called to him. She was hovering twenty-or-so feet above the deck, surrounded by several little boys.

He wore a puzzled expression as he beheld them all, trying to comprehend how this strange girl would know his name.

Hook was watching his young nemesis intently, waiting to see how Pan would react to the appearance of his band of brats… But Peter just stood and stared at them.

He really didn't seem to recognise them.

But Hook wanted a greater assurance than that.

"Men! Catch me those children!"

"Aye Aye, Captain!"

The crew set to grabbing up nets and flinging them at the floating children, but the whelps were too high and out of reach.

"Peter! Please… come away from him. Captain Hook is dangerous!"

"Well, of course he's dangerous, girl! He's a pirate."

Wendy hadn't really thought that Peter could have forgotten so much. How could he completely forget the people he loved and hated? Maybe he had never really cared much after all.

She swallowed a sob that had threatened to surface as she considered that possibility… but then horror gripped her as she watched Hook, standing directly behind Peter, pull out his pistol and aim it at the boy's head.

She almost screamed out a warning to him, but stopped herself. What would have prevented the Captain from shooting Peter if she did? Peter didn't think he was in danger, so wouldn't be expecting it, and surely wouldn't be able to dodge a bullet.

She and the Lost Boys simply froze as they eyed the sinister villain and his gun.

"Children," he now addressed them, still aiming at the back of Peter Pan's head, "Be so good as to land so that we may discuss this new turn of events civilly..."

The man gave Wendy a meaningful look, and she knew they were trapped. There was nothing to prevent him form murdering Peter right then and there. She just needed a little more time…

"Very well, Captain. Boys… do as he says." She tried not to let her voice waver, but the others could detect her fear, and felt it too.

Very slowly, the children descended until their feet landed on the wooden deck.

Hook let a smile lift one corner of his mouth in triumph, and he let his pistol drop.

"Peter," the boy turned to face him, a look of anticipation in his face, "Take this," the captain continued, unsheathing his own sword and handing it to the child, "and make them walk the plank."

Peter looked down at the blade in his hand, then back to the pirate captain. As the man's words sunk in, a grin spread across his face. What a fantastic game this was!

Turning back to the other children, Pan continued to grin as he growled in his best pirate accent.

"Avast, ye floating landlubbers! Away to Davy Jones with ye!"

The children starred at him, dumbfounded.

"Peter, no! Please… we're your friends!"

"Belay yer feckless whining, girly! It's the plank for you! Captain's orders..."

"Peter, please try to remember!"

The boy took no heed, and started ushering Wendy backwards, the point of the sword perilously close to her chest.

"Peter, stop!"

Pan did halt as Tinkerbell appeared and flew up to his face, but only for a short moment. Hook was overjoyed as he watched Peter smack her away with his free hand, almost in disgust. The little fairy was so shocked that she hit the deck, but the distraction had given Wendy the time she needed.

Darting away from the sword, she pulled open the sack she had been carrying and dumped the crystals out onto the deck in front of her and the other children.

"Quickly, boys! Grab a memory and throw it!"

She had no idea if her plan would work, but there was nothing else to be done. This could be the only chance they had, and they had to try something!

The Lost Boys and her brothers complied, each grabbing up a crystal and taking aim at their leader.

Peter had no time to dodge as the crystals came flying at him. There were too many anyway. He turned to try to protect his face from the onslaught, but from the moment the first crystal hit, he felt a strange sensation filling up his mind.

Knowledge and memory started flashing through his mind's eye. He suddenly knew the names of all the children, and each of their favourite games to play… He knew Captain Codfish as the black-hearted scoundrel who wanted him dead… He recalled his most loyal friend, Tink… then he was filled with concern as he realised he had hit her…

But the crystals continued to fly, and other images flashed into Peter's head. Memories he hadn't remembered for years… People and places and experiences that were best left forgotten…

They started building up inside of him… mounting in intensity until he thought he would explode. A belt being flung at him… pain as an arrow pierced his flesh… a little boy screaming… the blood spilling from Hook's wrist… the eyes of a boy as Peter runs him through with a blade…

Wendy and the boys halted their missiles as a blood-curdling scream tore from their friend. Even Hook and his crew fell still and silent as they watched Peter crumple to the floor in obvious distress; wrapping his arms around himself as if great pain filled him.

And they all looked on in horror as he openly sobbed and continued to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wendy let the memory crystal she was holding drop from her hand. What was happening? They hadn't meant to hurt Peter. She would never have tried it if she had thought it might actually cause him pain! But now she watched in anguish as the boy screamed in agony on the deck of the Jolly Roger; eyes screwed shut, arms hugging his stomach one moment then hands clutching his head the next. What had they done to him?!

Captain Hook was the first to act; marching over to the child and kneeling in front of him, the man reached out with his good hand while calling to the boy.

Wendy was surprised at how gentle the captain's movements were, and how soothing his tone of voice… but it was no good. As soon as Peter felt the man's hand try to grip his arm, his anxiety intensified even further and he lashed out to defend himself.

Hook was much taken aback by the child's violent reaction… but he had soon composed himself again, and decided on a more forceful tactic. Not giving the boy the chance to fight him off, Hook grabbed hold of Peter, pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. At first, Peter panicked and struggled, screaming out in desperation as his mind continued to feel like it was about to burst… But Hook wouldn't lessen his hold, and Peter started to feel that the arms around him were a security, not a threat.

Trying to focus, Peter started to concentrate on his breathing, which seemed to help; his mind started to clear, and the onslaught seemed to lessen. There was no sound but the sound of his own breathing, and the rhythmic beating of a heart near his ear; it was soothing. If he could just remain like that; silent and still… then he would be alright.

"Peter?"

The boy whimpered and screwed up his eyes as Wendy's voice triggered another onslaught of memories. If only they would leave him alone!

Seeing the contortion of pain on the boys face, Hook held up one hand to silence the little girl. Slowly, and without a word, the captain stood with his little nemesis still in his arms, and quietly retreated into his cabin.

Wendy stared at the cabin door, dumbfounded. Looking about her, she saw that everyone on deck looked as confused as she; pirates and lost boys alike.

This was supposed to have been a rescue mission… but instead they had weakened Peter, making him even more vulnerable to the pirate captain.

It seemed as though minutes past as they all stood stock-still on that ship, staring at the door to the captain's cabin… waiting.

When it finally opened and Captain Hook stood before them, they all continued to stare.

Hook looked about them, realising an explanation would be necessary.

"Peter is resting quietly in my quarters, and is not to be disturbed… by anyone." He gave a meaningful look to Wendy, who almost looked like she was in shock herself.

"The rest of you children will remain on this ship. If any of you disobey orders or make trouble, you will be punished. If you continue to misbehave… Peter will be punished in your stead. Do I make myself clear?"

Nine heads weakly nodded.

"Men, show the children to the brig."

Each boy was calmly seized by a crewman and ushered towards the hatch that led below deck.

"Wait!" Wendy stepped forward before Mullins' outstretched hand could take hold of her arm, and everyone stilled once more.

"Captain, what's wrong with Peter? What's happening?!"

Hook decided to take pity on the child.

"I assume those crystals you children were throwing at Pan somehow contained his memories?"

"Yes," Wendy conceded, "We took them from the recollection collection... behind the forget-me-not waterfall. Peter had forgotten everything."

"Indeed he had," Hook nodded thoughtfully as he slowly approached the girl, "but there were many things, I dare say, that Peter had forgotten a long time ago… and you children bombarded him with every memory he has ever lost."

Wendy's brow furrowed as she took in Hook's words. They hadn't considered sorting through Peter's lost memories or distinguishing between them. She hadn't thought it would be a problem to return all of them. They all belonged to Peter, after all. And they hadn't had the time to do so even if they had thought to; Peter had been in imminent danger.

"But why would that have hurt Peter? They're all _his_ memories… they shouldn't cause him pain like that!"

Hook beheld the little girl for a moment, realising just how young and naive she still was.

"Memories can be the most painful things in the world, child. Most who have lived for some time carry bad memories… ones they would rather forget. And Peter Pan has lived longer than most. Can you imagine how many bad memories he has gathered over the years?"

Wendy considered this.

"But… they are _his_. He must have lived with them before. Why do they cause him so much pain now?"

"God knows how long those memories had been lost! You know as well as I how weak Pan's memory is. I've known him to forget his own name on more than one occasion!"

It was true; Peter had a terrible memory. Wendy recalled the many times Peter had forgotten who _she_ was… and how she would have to repeat her name to him over and over until he'd finally remember.

She bit down a sob that threatened to escape as the memory of it caused her heart to ache… then she realised that this was exactly what Hook had been talking about; Peter was feeling this same pain, but multiplied by a hundred… maybe even a thousand!

Wendy's heart sank at the thought of it.

What had she done to her friend?!

"How do we help him?"

"My dear girl… I'm not sure we can do anything."

Wendy's mouth fell open with despair, "We must! We must do something!"

"All we can do is leave him alone. He'll have to learn to cope with his memories eventually."

"And if he doesn't?"

Hook took a moment to consider this question, a twisted smile appearing on his face.

"Then a suppose he will be driven mad by them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rhythmic drumming of his own heart was soothing, and Peter willed it to fill and occupy his mind for just a little longer. But now hundreds of sights and sounds were jostling for attention, and the loudest and most determined were the foulest of them all.

Able to keep them at bay no longer, the boy sat up and screamed in despair, desperately trying to drown out the fray.

Hook was jolted back to waking by the sudden disturbing noise, standing from his chair almost instantly, then pausing to gather himself before approaching his young prisoner.

"Calm down, Pan! You'll raise the dead with your noise." His tone was no longer as sympathetic as it had been earlier on deck; Captain Hook didn't do well, being woken… and he was already growing resentful at Peter's weakness. He would dearly like to torture and murder the child… But what sport would it be with Pan in such a pathetic state? Unable to fight back or defend himself. Not even able to appreciate the fear Hook should instil in him.

Thoughtlessly, the Captain placed his good hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to ease him back to bed, but the child's reaction was far from calm. Feeling the sudden strong touch, Peter yelled again and lashed out, smacking Hook across the face and kicking him away with wild, flailing limbs.

Hook stumbled back but kept his footing, an expression of astonishment on his face. How dare this boy attack him? In his own cabin, no less! After the man had taken pity on him!

Releasing a growl of anger, Hook lunged forward and grabbed Peter roughly, violently shaking him then pinning him to the bed.

Unbelievable panic racked the boy as he fought hopelessly against the grown man's rage.

"You dare to strike me, boy?! You ungrateful cur!"

Tears spilled down Peter's face as he continued to struggle despite the man. The sound of his chocked sobs and weakening blows eventually caused Hook to pause and regain some self-control, long enough to notice the blood spreading across the bedsheets from a wound in Peter's arm.

Hook chastised himself for not being more careful with his namesake.

"Mr Smee!"

Only a handful of moments passed before the small bo'sun tentatively peered into the cabin from the doorway.

"Aye, Captain?"

"Fetch some bandages and hot water. I cut the boy with my hook."

"Aye, Captain."

The man's head disappeared again, but reappeared at his Skipper's call,

"Oh, and Smee..."

"Aye, Captain?"

"Bring the girl here, too."

"Girl, Captain?"

"Wendy, you fool! Bring Wendy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy tried to hold back her tears as she stood and watched the crewmen wrestle Peter into submission. They were only trying to tend to his wound, but Peter couldn't be reasoned with. She had never known anyone to be in such a state, and the guilt at doing this to her friend was almost unbearable.

Captain Hook contemplated the sad little girl. He had thought she would be the person to calm Pan… but even she could not reach him. He had suddenly become a wild, incoherent maniac; unwilling or unable to listen to reason or communicate. The only thing to be done would be to knock the boy out for a while, and hope the rest would see him right.

Thinking better of beating Peter into unconsciousness in front of Wendy, Hook turned his attention to his private collection of drugs and medicines, and selected a potent concoction of his own making, sure to send a child of Peter's age into temporary oblivion.

Mixing just a drop in a little brandy, Hook took the concoction to the screaming, struggling boy.

"Hold him still."

His crewmen complied with the order, and Peter cried out as their combined weight forced him into submission.

Wendy bit her lip as she watched the Captain grab hold of Peter's face and force his lips to part with a painful squeeze.

Peter felt the burning liquid in his throat and chocked it down, unable to resist.

Almost instantly he felt a warm sensation in his stomach and a fogging sensation in his mind, filling him with a strange sense of relief as the memories that had been clamouring for attention started to melt away.

Hook stepped back and his men relaxed their grip as the boy finally stilled and his breathing steadied. Silence filled the cabin.

"Thank you, men. Now, get out."

The pirates speedily obliged, leaving Wendy and the Captain alone with the sleeping boy.

"I couldn't calm him," the girl eventually whispered, "He wouldn't listen to me."

Hook stared at her for another moment before nodding and taking a seat behind his grand desk.

"I should have known no one would reach him. Even you, my dear."

Wendy's sorrowful gaze dropped to her feet.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Of course not, my dear. But you did. You have. And it wouldn't surprise me if he never truly recovers."

The girl's eyes suddenly locked with the captain's as his words sunk in. Then they welled once more with fresh tears.

"There must be some way to help him! There must be something we can do!"

"'We'? My dear girl, why would you possibly think I would want to help Peter Pan?"

Wendy's jaw dropped in bewilderment.

"But… You did help. You already have! You _must_ care. Why didn't you just kill Peter otherwise?"

Hook took a moment before answering.

"I didn't kill him because I don't want to slaughter a helpless whelp. I want to defeat my enemy."

Wendy suddenly had a sly gleam in her eye.

"So… You will help."

The man was somewhat taken aback by the little girl's whit. Had he just been manipulated? She was sharper than she seemed, young Wendy.

"I will try not to let him die before he is well enough for me to murder him. Is that a suitable enough arrangement for you?"

"As long as you try to help him now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendy's brow furrowed with concern as she watched her boy. Peter had awoken a few hours before, but he had yet to speak a word to anyone. Wendy had done her best to comfort him, but when she had asked him questions or spoken softly to him, Peter would close his eyes as if her very words pained him. Eventually, she had resolved to sit in silence and keep watch.

Hook had not returned since Peter had regained consciousness, and Wendy was loathed to inform the pirate any sooner than she could help. Now that Peter was awake and calm, Hook was sure to want to exact some sort of revenge. She didn't think he would kill Peter yet, as the boy was still not himself… but the man would enjoy upsetting him.

Think of the devil and he shall appear; the cabin door burst open and Captain Hook entered in an obviously foul mood. He paused as if surprised to see the two children were still there, then went to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large scotch. After knocking back a second, he turned to look at his captives, a spark of pleasure in his eyes as he stared at the boy.

Peter had flinched when the door crashed open, but now he sat silent and still, his eyes closed, his breathing rhythmic and intentional.

Wendy willed that the Captain would leave him alone, but she knew that was a naive hope.

Hook turned back and poured two more drinks, then held the bottle up in offering; "Miss Wendy?"

It took Wendy a moment to overcome her surprise at being offered alcohol.

"No… thank you." She shook her head and the Captain shrugged, returning the bottle to its place and carrying the two filled glasses across the room to where the two children sat.

Smiling darkly, Hook set one of the drinks down in front of Peter.

"Drink, boy."

Peter did not respond. He didn't even open his eyes.

"It'll put hairs on your chest. Drink."

Wendy couldn't help biting her lip again. Hook surely wouldn't take kindly to being ignored. She wished Peter would just open his eyes and do as he was told… just until he was strong enough to escape… but she could see that wish would not be granted now.

Peter was concentrating harder than he thought he ever had. He was counting his breaths, trying to block out any distractions from his overflowing mind or the outside world. If he could just keep concentrating, he would be able to ignore everything. But real and present people are much harder to ignore than memories, and Peter gasped, his eyes flying open as he felt a painful grip on his shoulders. He tried to pull away as Hook shook him violently, forcing him back into the present.

"I said drink, conceited brat!"

Peter put his hands up to protect himself, and Hook paused, pleased that the boy had at least opened his eyes and reacted.

All three were silent for a moment, both Wendy and Hook waiting to see if Peter would become hysterical again. But he didn't. He just stared at the Captain fearfully.

Letting the boy go, Hook straitened and gestured towards the glass of scotch.

"For the last time, Pan… Drink."

As if only now comprehending what Hook was saying, Peter looked down at the glass. He realised then that he was desperately thirsty, but he was reluctant to accept hospitality from his enemy.

The Captain finally lost his patience and pressed his namesake against the child's throat. Peter tensed and Wendy gasped in fear, rising from her seat but not knowing how to help.

Hook lifted the glass and forced it against the boy's lips.

"Drink, damn you."

A fire seemed to burn in the man's eyes, and Peter was overcome with fear. Feeling all too weak and helpless, Peter parted his lips and felt the vile alcohol fill his mouth and burn down his throat.

Hook ignored the boy's chocking coughs and slammed down the empty glass, but he was not finished yet. Grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair with his good hand, Hook pulled back his head and leaned in dangerously close, starring viciously into Peter's eyes;

"Don't you ever, ever ignore my orders again, brat. Do you understand?"

Peter nodded as best he could.

"Speak, damn you!"

Flinching at the ferocity of the man, Peter took a few deep breaths before uttering, "Yes… Captain."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Despite his earlier submission, Peter was still trying Hook's patience. The boy continued to be stoic and silent unless pressed into speaking, and was now refusing to eat.

"Peter, please… just eat something." Wendy was not only worried about how far Captain Hook's patience would stretch, but Peter hadn't eaten properly for days; he rarely ate a full meal, and certainly hadn't since before he'd travelled to the mainland and lost his memory.

The stew in front of them now smelled surprisingly good for pirate fare, but Peter hadn't touch it. The Captain was eating at his desk, but kept an eye on the children, and Wendy could see his expression darkening as the minutes passed.

Wendy's heart sank as Hook finally slammed down his own bowl and stood, sauntering over to Peter almost like a predator stalking it's prey.

Peter listened to the pirates booted footfalls but didn't turn or look up. He kept his eyes downcast and tried to listen to his own heartbeat.

"Dear Wendy,"

The little girl glanced up, surprised to be the one to be addressed.

"Is there some reason, do you think, why Master Pan continues to flout my orders?"

Wendy hesitated, glancing at the boy who was trying so hard to ignore them both.

"Peter is not well, Captain. I hardly think he can be held responsible."

"Oh… don't you?"

Wendy swallowed as discretely as she could. Had she made a dreadful mistake?

"Well, then… If Peter cannot be held responsible, I suppose the fault lies with you."

The girl starred at the pirate as he leered down at her, then glanced at the boy. Hook saw his new tactic was a good one as the slightest flicker crossed Peter's face; he _was_ listening.

Hook suddenly grabbed hold of Wendy's arm and roughly tugged her to her feet, causing her to scream in fear. The man let go her arm and slapped the girl across the face to silence her, and Peter had to act. No sooner had the Captain started dragging Wendy across the room than Peter was out of his chair and barrelling into the man.

Hook had been hoping for a reaction, but the force and surprising strength of the boy caught him off guard and he hit the floor. Peter landed on top of him and started ferociously hitting the pirate as hard as he could… over and over. Hook tried to push the boy off but he couldn't get hold of him, the blows falling about his head thick and fast.

After almost a minute of the frenzied attack, Peter finally tiered, sitting back and panting heavily, looking down at the man who was now bruised and bloody. Hook slowly took his arms away from his face and starred at his attacker in shock. Seeing the man was collecting himself, Peter got to his feet and looked around the cabin, quickly scanning for a weapon.

Wendy had been dumbstruck as she watched Peter pummel the pirate captain, but now, as she watched her boy grab up a wooden chair, raise it above his head, and start to bring it down on Hook's head, she screamed.

Peter only managed a few blows with the chair before Wendy's cries brought Hook's crew running to the scene. They wasted no time in grabbing Pan and wrestling him to the ground, the chair crashing to the floor with them.

Wendy's heart was beating frantically as Peter fought in vain against the men and Mr Smee rushed to the aid of his Captain.

"Is he…" Her voice hitched in her throat, "Is he dead?"

Everyone then looked to Smee for the answer.

"No, miss. No, he's not dead."

As if on cue, Hook groaned in pain and several of the crew rushed to help carry him to his bed.

"We'll take this little bastard to the brig," growled Mullins as he, Starkey and Skylights started wrestling the unwieldy Pan to the door.

"Wait!" They paused to hear the girl out. "Let me go too."

Mullins considered her for a moment, glancing at his fallen captain.

"Alright. Come on then."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boys in their cell all felt a pang of fear at the sound of the hatch to the brig opening. Their anxiety grew until it was replaced with sudden relief as Wendy came into view.

"Mother!"

"Wendy!"

"Oh, my boys!" She rushed to them, distraught at seeing her little ones behind bars.

"Peter!"

She turned to watch Peter being manhandled towards them as the Lost Boys and her brothers called and cheered at seeing their leader alive and fighting the pirates.

"Shut up, brats!" roared Skylights, and the children complied.

Starkey hurriedly pushed past Wendy and fumbled with the large iron keys of the brig.

"Right, you scruffy devils… stand back away from the door. Try anything foolish, and we'll think nothing of slicing Pan's neck open. In fact… we would welcome the excuse. Understand?"

The boys in the cell all nodded and stepped back from the bars as Starkey unlocked the door and ushered Wendy in. Mullins and Skylights threw Peter to the cell floor and quickly slammed the door shut. Once they were sure the children were secured, they disappeared towards deck and left Wendy, Peter and the boys in near darkness.

"Wendy… Peter. What happened?" asked John.

"Yeah… What did Hook do to you?"

The boys all gazed at her intently, but before she could speak, Tootles gasped.

"Wendy! What happened to your face?!"

The girl absent-mindedly put one hand to her cheek, only remembering Hook's blow as her own touch reignited the burning sensation where his hand had connected with her skin.

"Hook hit her."

All eyes fell on Peter and Wendy's heart skipped. It was the most he had said since he had lost his mind.

"Peter saved me." And she smiled at him.

He did not smile back.

Suddenly, fear of their situation grabbed her again. "We need to escape. As soon as Hook has recovered his senses, he'll be down here to kill Peter! We have to leave now!"

All but Peter stared at her in astonishment and wonder at what their brave leader had done to the fearsome pirate captain.

"Peter, what did you do?"

The glee and adulation in Slightly's tone of voice did nothing but rile Wendy, and she sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Boys! Did you hear what I said?!"

"Yes, but Wendy… If we could escape we would have escaped by now. We're locked in the brig. How are we gonna get out?"

"I don't know, Curly… but we must."

Looking around her, it did seem hopeless. Apart from a bench and some straw their cell was bare.

"Quick… everyone try the bars. There might be a loose one."

All except Peter started climbing up and tugging on the bars, but it soon became apparent that their cage was a solid one.

Giving up on that idea, Wendy's attention fell back onto Peter, who was still sitting on the floor staring into space.

"Peter?! We need to think of a way to get out of here. Please!"

Peter said nothing… didn't even look up at her… And Wendy felt her patience waning. But before she could continue she noticed Peter's hands; his knuckles were cut and bleeding.

"Peter, let me see your hands." She knelt down in front of him and reached out gently. He didn't resist, and she took his right hand in both of hers.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. Do they hurt very much?"

Peter finally made eye contact with her and shrugged, then drew his hand away.

All at once, the gloom of the brig was pierced by bright fantastic light and the children all covered their eyes at the sudden glare.

"Peter! You're alright!"

Their eyes slowly adjusting to her light, the children realised it was Tinkerbell, and Wendy felt a rush of hope fill her at the fairy's reappearance.

"Tinkerbell! Thank goodness! What happened to you? I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yes, I expect you are."

Wendy ignored Tink's sarcastic tone; it was usual for her to talk to Wendy in such a manner.

"Well, after I got swatted like a fly by that ungrateful boy, it took me a little while to come to my senses. When I did, you were all being dragged off by Hook and his crew, and I thought I had better bide my time before rescuing you."

"Oh, Tink! You're just in time. Peter attacked the Captain, and he's sure to be here any minute to exact revenge."

"Never fear, Tink is here!" And with that, the fairy flew to the cell door lock and stuck both her tiny arms into the keyhole.

"Do you think you can do it that way?"

"Well, I won't find out until I try. And it will take longer if you keep twittering on at me."

Wendy held her tongue but smiled a little at how normal Tink was being. She obviously hadn't noticed that Peter hadn't said a word to her… hadn't even smiled.

With a sound as beautiful to Wendy as music, the lock clunked open and Tinkerbell flew up looking exceptionally smug. "Come on, then!"

Wendy tentatively pushed on the cell door and it creaked open. Turning to look at her boys, she gave them all a stern, serious expression.

"Now, boys… we must be as quiet as mice. We have to get through another level of the ship before we reach deck, and we must not be caught before we do. Alright?"

The boys all nodded enthusiastically. Except for Peter. But Wendy was relieved that at least he had stood and looked ready to go.

Tink led the way and the children climbed the steps to the brig's hatch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nibs pushed open the hatch that led to the infirmary and the gun deck beyond. The room was thankfully abandoned as the children piled in, Tinkerbell darting about above their heads in excitement.

Wendy crept to the door that led out to the lower deck; the only route out of the belly of the ship. Small cabins were on either side of a corridor, and would give the children some cover as they made their way. Wendy blinked in discomfort as Tink suddenly flew to her side, wanting to get a look for herself.

"I'll go on ahead and check that the coast is clear..."

"Tink."

The fairy and the children turned at the sound of Peter's voice. He wore such a solemn expression that he almost looked like a different boy entirely.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Tink, you need to turn down your light. Anyone within thirty paces will see your light and come running."

"But..." the fairy looked crest-fallen, "Peter, you know I can't control it. And I can help!"

"Please, Tink," Peter took John's hat from the boy's head and held it out to the fairy.

With a look of dismay that quickly turned into one of indignation, Tinkerbell dived into the hat and Peter handed it to Tootles who covered the opening with his own cloth cap, and the children were plunged back into gloom.

Peter took the lead and began moving ahead, keeping crouched close to the ground. Once he was at the far end of the short and narrow corridor, he looked back and signalled for the others to follow. Wendy led the boys towards Peter, but they all halted hurriedly as the sound of men's voices approached and Peter gestured at them frantically to get down. All the children hit the deck and froze, Wendy willing the crewman not to come any closer; not to see them.

After a few horrific moments, the voices died away, and Wendy heard Peter let out a sigh of relief. At his signal, Wendy and the boys recommenced their steady advance until they were directly behind Peter.

The boy had come to a stop just before the corridor opened out into the gun deck, concealing himself and his friends behind some barrels. Now he was peering up over the top of a powder keg and his heart sank a little; several crewmen were busy at work on the far side of the gun deck, seeing to the canons and chatting among themselves.

Peter crouched back down and conveyed the bad news.

"Do you think we could get past them?" Wendy tried to remain hopeful, even as Peter shook his head.

"They're standing right between us and the steps to the main deck. They'll see us for sure."

"Well, we can't stay here!" Peter glared at John until the boy looked furtively away.

"Peter… What are going to do?"

The children all fell silent as they pondered their desperate situation.

"Wendy..." The girl looked down at her youngest brother, expecting him to ask for comfort, "Wendy… What about the gun ports?"

She blinked at him in surprise.

"The gun ports, Michael?"

Peter suddenly turned back to look over the barrel again before crouching back down and grinning at the smallest of the boys.

"Michael! You're a genius!"

Michael beamed, and had to stifle a giggle.

"We can crawl through a gun port and jump ship! The guns start much closer to us than the crewmen are now. We should be able to sneak by!"

"Oh, well done Michael!" Wendy gave him a squeeze. Why hadn't she thought of that?!

Putting a finger to his lips to signal them all to stay quiet, Peter peered round the barrel once more before crawling from their hiding place.

The nearest porthole was about fifteen feet away, but the crew nearby were busy in their tasks and the children went unnoticed as they edged ever closer to freedom.

All at once the children's and crewmen's attentions alike were overcome by the cacophony of noise as the hatch to the main deck crashed open and the stomping black boots and billowing red coat of Captain Hook descended, followed hurriedly by a rabble of crew.

There was no time to hide, and the pirate captain halted abruptly when he beheld the children and locked eyes with his most hated enemy.

Wendy could only stare dumbfounded at the expression of pure anger on Captain Hook's face.

"Paaaan!" The man growled like some ferocious beast and bolted forward just as Peter grabbed hold of Wendy's arm and darted to the nearest cannon and gun port, hoping the other boys would have the sense to follow.

They did. But no sooner had Peter laid a hand on the cold brass of the huge weapon, trying to usher Wendy through to freedom first than Hook was upon him.

Peter gasped as the man roughly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to him. Peter could not help but grimace at the dishevelled sight of his enemy; the man's face, bruised and swollen where Peter had struck him.

Hook snarled at the boy who had humiliated him, then struck.

Peter's head snapped back at the force of Hook's fist. Stumbling, Peter fell back and sat down with a thump, his eyes unable to focus, his body in shock. He felt the blood begin to trickle from his nose, and could just make out the huge dark form of the captain as Hook fell upon him and hit him again.

Wendy screamed and ran towards the man in a desperate attempt to stop him, but Mullins grabbed her and held her back.

"No! Please! He'll kill him!"

Indeed, Hook's rage was not waning as he struck Peter about the head again and again, and even his men grew anxious.

Peter had stopped moving by the third blow, but Hook continued.

When their captain raised his iron claw to bury it into the unconscious child, Mullins let go of Wendy and instead grabbed his skipper's hooked arm.

Mason and Turely followed suit, and the three managed to drag their captain off the helpless youth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wendy could do little to console the younger boys as they cried. No child should have to see such violence, and even the older Lost Boys were pale and shaken.

They were locked back in the brig where they had started; without their leader or his fairy to guide them. Wendy wished desperately that Hook would take pity and allow her to nurse Peter again… but she didn't believe he would. She didn't even know if Peter was alive. Pulling Michael and Tootles closer to her, Wendy also began to weep.

Captain Hook felt calmer. He leaned back in his finest armchair, whiskey in hand, a cigar dangling from his mouth. Smee had been right; he just needed to relax and collect his thoughts.

A gentle knocking on his cabin door caused Hook's brows to furrow in annoyance, but he kept his eyes shut as he grumbled entry.

"Begging your pardon, Captain, sir… But… Cookson thought you'd like to know that Pan isn't dead."

Hook's eyes flickered open and he looked at the young crewman before him.

"No, Jukes… I would not like to know that. I'd like for that boy to be rotting in hell where he belongs."

Billy gulped and twiddled his fingers, unsure of how to proceed.

"Would you be liking us to cut his throat then, Captain?"

Hook sighed and sat up, refilling his glass from the bottle on his desk.

"No, Jukes… I suppose not. If anyone is to have that pleasure, it will be me."

The crewman continued to stand before his captain awkwardly as Hook took another swig of alcohol.

"Is he awake?"

"No, sir… not fully. He's been wailing in pain a bit… but hasn't opened his eyes."

"Well, that sounds rather delightful." Hook stood up, smiling eerily, "Take me to him… I could do with being cheered up."

Peter felt a pulsing agony in his head with every heartbeat and each breath. He willed himself to return to the peace of oblivion, but he remained awake. Finally giving in, Peter tentatively opened his eyes… then immediately regretted it as light stabbed at him.

"Tink…" he mumbled, "Too bright..."

The light dimmed a little and Peter was able to open his eyes a little wider, the shapes of his surroundings clearing. He was gazing up at a wooden ceiling, the gentle swaying sensation confirming he was still on the Jolly Roger.

As the memories started bombarding him thick and fast, Peter squeezed his eyes shut again and wriggled under his covers, trying to fight back the tears as well as the images filling his head.

"Hush, Pan. I did give you a good licking, didn't I!"

Peter sat bolt upright as he realised the voice was in the room with him and not in his mind. Looking over to a dim and gloomy corner, fear rose in him has he beheld Captain Hook peering at him menacingly.

"Hook..."

The pirate smiled disturbingly and stepped into the light. Peter saw the bruises and swelling he himself had inflicted, and knew Hook hadn't satisfied his thirst for revenge. But looking at the Captain also filled Peter's head with memory after memory; of fights… of pain… of blood…

As Hook moved closer, Peter could feel his fear a guilt welling up and bubbling over, and he yelled out;

"I'm sorry!"

Hook faltered and stopped in surprise.

"What…? What did you say?" He was staring at his young enemy in disbelief; Peter Pan had never apologised to him before. Not even to save his own skin. Even worse, Hook now saw tears well up and cascade down the boy's cheeks.

"Peter?" Hook could not avoid the tinge of concern in his voice.

"Please, Hook. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you… I'm sorry I cut off your hand!"

The captain could do nothing but stare, open-mouthed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The jangling of keys stirred Wendy and the boys from slumber. Both fear and relief ran through the girl as she beheld the three burly pirates outside the cell, the shortest of them unlocking its door and pulling it open.

"Yer wanted on deck..." he grumbled at them.

Wendy and the other children stood, John moving in front of his sister protectively. She was quite proud of how brave her little brother was, just then.

When the children continued to hesitate and gawk, the pirate lost patience and grabbed hold of John's arm, roughly dragging the boy from the cell and shoving him in the direction of the deck.

"Captain's orders, you scugs! Move it!"

Wendy hurriedly followed her brother, concern growing within her for her boys. If Peter was dead, Hook would have no reason to keep the rest of them on board. If he wasn't dead, Hook might want to torture or kill the other boys to hurt him. All Wendy could know for sure was that they were all in terrible danger.

Arriving on deck, the children shielded their eyes from the daylight, having grown accustomed to the gloom of the brig.

When her vision had adjusted, Wendy realised that the rest of the crew were going about their daily duties, barely bothering to glance at the children when they emerged. One man was staring at them intently, though.

Captain Hook leered down at the children from the sterncastle. He would enjoy punishing them all for the part they played in his years of torment… though not as much as the pleasure he found in causing Peter Pan pain.

Beyond his little nemesis, though, Hook didn't relish the thought of spilling the blood of such young children. The older ones, perhaps… if it seemed justified. But the smaller children could hold little blame. No, Hook would have to punish them in a manner more fitting to their limited years.

Wendy was another problem altogether.

"You wanted to see us, Captain?"

Hook smirked at the little girl's bravado. Even in the face of such danger, she always managed to remember her manners.

"Indeed I do, my dear." He glanced around the faces of the children as he spoke, "Now, you are all aware, I dare say, that your leader is… incapacitated and at my mercy. Furthermore, he has surrendered to me, and you must all follow suit..."

At the pirate's declaration of surrender, all the children began to murmur and protest, forcing Hook to pause.

"Surrender?! Peter surrendered to you?!" Wendy looked incredulous.

"Indeed, he did." Hook's smile widened at the children's collective outrage.

"You may not be willing to accept my word for it, but it is so."

"You are right, Captain… We cannot accept your word for it. Where is Peter?"

The man mulled over his reply before giving it, "He is… detained."

"We are all of us 'detained', Captain. I asked, where is he?"

Hook's grin dropped from his face at the little girl's disrespectful tone.

"Be careful, young lady. Pan has been a bad influence on you, and you would not want to end up in his position."

Wendy glared at the pirate, undaunted. Her guilt had given way to determination and anger, and she would do everything she could to save all her boys.

Lightening again, Hook continued, "Peter is recuperating in a private cabin… the location of which will not be disclosed to you children. Once he has regained some strength, he will join you in your daily chores."

"Chores?!" The boys' outraged chorus was almost comical, but Wendy continued to glare at the captain.

"I want to see him now."

Hook leaned down and stared into her angry eyes, "Well, you can't."

Straightening back up, he nodded to his men, and each child found themselves paired up with a crewman.

"You will follow orders and do as you are told by myself and my men. If you misbehave in any way, you will be punished. If you continue to misbehave, Peter will be punished in your stead. Do I make myself clear?"

The children glanced around at each other, then all looked to Wendy.

The little girl sighed in exasperation as much as defeat… but what else could be done?

"Aye aye, Captain."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Peter paced the small cabin, slowly but deliberately. If he had something to concentrate on, he found he could keep the memories at bay. Focusing on escape had worked wonderfully, as he had only recently realised… But now he was trapped in an enclosed space, with little means of distraction. All he could think to do was pace.

Try as he might, Peter's mind filled with one image after another; a barrage of memories, clamouring for attention. And the worst always seemed closest to the surface.

And to make matters worse, his body ached and throbbed where Captain Hook had beaten him. And the cut in his arm still stung terribly, despite having been roughly bandaged. He felt exhausted, but he feared to stop his pacing lest he lose control of his mind again.

Peter was almost grateful when he heard keys in the lock of the cabin door. Any distraction was welcome, he thought… perhaps even another beating.

A moment later Captain Hook stood in the doorway and gazed at the boy. The man looked sombre and serious as though he were carefully considering. And he was doing just that.

He had been greatly disturbed by Peter Pan's apology. Never had Hook expected to ever see this child show true remorse for his thoughtless actions… but Peter had. He had begged for forgiveness.

But instead of relishing the boy's pathetic state, Hook had found it almost intolerable. How was he to exact his revenge without showing bad form now that the brat had apologised? Pan's words had not been enough to make up for years of pain and torment… but they meant something.

So now Captain Hook was in a quandary. What was he to do with Peter Pan and his band of brats?

Peter fidgeted under the man's gaze, and kept his eyes downcast. He was embarrassed by what had passed between them… by what he had said. He felt weak and helpless, and he just wanted to forget.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done, Peter?"

The boy buckled over as if he had been thumped in the stomach, slowly crumpling to his knees as he let out a pained sob.

He couldn't stop the memories. Hook's words had given them strength… tricked Peter into recalling them against his will. But now they were there… filling his mind's eye so vividly, it was as though they had only happened yesterday.

The Captain had known his question would cause pain. And Peter's new weakness fascinated him. No wonder the boy had such a terrible memory… he had to. What dark secrets lived within such a young child?

But of course, Hook realised… Peter wasn't really young at all. He might have existed for decades, burying every terrible event to avoid being driven mad. But now he had been forced to remember everything… all at once. What sweet torture.

"Tell me, Peter… Tell me something awful that you've done."

"Please!" The boy was crying freely now, and covering his ears with both hands, "Stop it!"

The man smiled darkly at him, enjoying the torment.

"Very well."

And with that the Captain turned on his heel and left, shutting the cabin door heavily behind him, and leaving Peter to battle the fresh onslaught of bad memories that the man had conjured.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wendy felt her heart quicken as she saw Peter appear. It must have been weeks since they had been captured, and Peter had been kept locked away from the other children all that time. Wendy had begun to loose hope that she'd ever see him again… he might have been dead for all she knew.

But there he was… alive and seemingly unharmed.

The bruises on his face had faded to grim shades of yellow, and the swelling had gone down. But never had she seen such an empty expression on a boy… let alone her Peter. He looked so sad… but it was more than that. He seemed resigned to his situation. He had lost his fighting spirit, and it was heartbreaking to see.

All the children had looked up from their chores to watch their fallen leader as he ascended from below deck, accompanied by the pirate captain himself, and a few other burly crewmen.

Hook smiled as he looked at the children's faces. Some looked fearful… some looked confused. None of them moved or offered Pan a greeting, and Peter barely glanced at any of them.

"Well, children… what a happy reunion this is. You've all behaved yourselves so well over the past days, I thought it was time for Peter to join you and start pulling his weight. There's no place for lazy scugs on _this_ ship."

The Captain chuckled darkly as the children watched him nervously. The rest of the crew had also paused to watch the proceedings, and some joined in with their captain's laughter.

Peter just stared at his feet, and Wendy stared at Peter.

"Well then, boy… no time like the present. Turely will set you to work."

The crewman stepped forward to take hold of the boy, but Peter quickly took a step back.

Like lightening Hook grabbed hold of the boy's arm and pulled him close. Peter muffled a cry as Hook scowled down at him dangerously.

"Don't try my patience, Pan. If you start making trouble I'll give you some more memories to add to that collection of yours."

Peter flinched as though slapped, but didn't look up at the man.

Hook released his grip and shoved Peter towards the waiting crewman.

"Get back to work!" Hook barked, surveying the other children still staring at Peter.

All complied, and Hook climbed the stairs to the sterncastle to man the helm.

Peter focused on his task, ignoring the other two boys who were also scrubbing the deck. He could feel them watching him, and he willed them to stop.

"Peter?" His name was whispered, but he ignored it.

"Peter, are you alright?" It was Nibs. He recognised the voice. And the boy was kneeling right beside him, their scrubbing brushes moving rhythmically next to each other.

"Leave me alone." Nibs' brush stopped moving, but Peter ignored it.

His own scrubbing came to an abrupt stop as he was suddenly shoved over, the force toppling one of the buckets and spilling water all over the deck beside him.

Peter was so startled he looked up and met the angry glare of the Lost Boy.

"I was worried about you!" Nibs' yell grabbed the attention of everyone on deck, who stared at the boy as he threw his scrubbing brush at Peter.

Pan dodged it easily, but felt his own anger well up inside, and dove at the other boy.

Wendy rushed over to where her two boys were now scuffling and shouted at them to stop, but they continued to roll around on top of each other, hitting and biting and kicking.

Hook pushed through the newly forming circle of crew and watched the fighting children for a moment. Only Wendy was trying the break up the fray.

Signalling to his men, the boys were dragged apart, still kicking out and hurling insults at each other.

"Now now, boys..." Hook cooed with mock concern, "This will not do. You should be working, not having fun."

The two seemed to cool off once they were being held back by crewman, but Hook couldn't pass up such an opportunity to give out some punishment.

"Master Nibs, would you care to explain why you chose to disturb the peace?"

"Sorry, Captain." The boy avoided looking at the man.

"That's not an answer to my question, boy."

Peter looked from Nibs to Hook and back again. Why had he let himself lose his temper like that? Now Nibs was in trouble because of him.

"Peter was ignoring me, Captain."

"And you think that a good enough reason to start a fight on board my ship?"

"No, Captain. But we've been so worried about him! And he just doesn't care!"

Peter stared at Nibs, a hurt expression on his face. And Hook relished it.

"Of course he cares, Nibs!" Wendy stepped forward to stand between the two boys, "Don't you, Peter?"

Pan squirmed as all eyes fell upon him. He couldn't bear it. Why couldn't they just all leave him alone?!

"For disrespectful behaviour… one lash of the cat… each."

Both boys' eyes widened as they looked up at the man, but he was already turning away.

"Captain, please… you can't..." Wendy protested, and Hook turned back to her.

"I can, young lady. I will not have wild brats running amok on my ship."

Both Peter and Nibs resisted as they were forced to follow the Captain by the crewmen still holding them. When they reached the mainmast, both boys had their hands bound and tied to ropes secured to the yard above.

Peter looked at the other boy to see he was shaking, tears running down his face.

"Captain,"

Hook turned to face Pan, the cat-o-nine already in his good hand.

"Captain… It was my fault. Nibs didn't do anything wrong. I'll take his punishment, too."

Peter felt Nibs' eyes on him, but he continued to look at Hook. The man's face grew darker, and Peter realised he'd made things worse.

"It is not up to you, boy, to decide who gets punished and who does not." Hook spat the words as rage filled him. How dare this boy show him up with good form, still playing the hero.

"And just for that, you can have three. Ready them!" These last words were directed at the two crewmen who proceeded to rip the shirts from each boy's back.

Hook glanced around to make sure all the other children had a clear view. "Let this be a lesson to all of you, children," the Captain called out, "Insolence and time-wasting will not be tolerated!"

He approached the Lost Boy first, not particularly invested. Quickly and firmly he brought the whip down on his back, the many lashes leaving a pattern in blood across his flesh.

Nibs screamed as the cat connected, and several of the other Lost Boys screamed or gasped with him.

Little Michael burst into tears and was comforted by Wendy, who turned him away from the scene.

Then Nibs was cut down, and Hook's real fun began.

Peter heard the Captain's heavy boots come to a stop behind him. He tried to keep his mind clear… but he remembered this. Then memories came thick and fast, and panic rose in him.

Hook was surprised as Peter's body began to shake violently, and painful sobs started to escape him. The man realised the boy was terrified... and it was so satisfying.

Stepping close to the boy and leaning down to his ear, Hook whispered, "Here's something else to remember me by, boy." Then he stepped back again and brought the cat down on the child's bare skin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wendy jerked the damp cloth away hurriedly as the boy beneath it flinched in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." She hoped the boy knew she was not only apologising for the discomfort she was currently causing by tending his wounds.

It was her fault, wasn't it? Her foolish, naive idea to throw those crystals… to remind Peter of every horrible thing that had ever happened to him. Now, because of her, he was weak and despondent and at Hook's mercy.

Peter didn't respond to her useless apology. He just lay there and tried yet again to forget. It was almost funny; he used to try so hard to remember… but now every memory was sharp and clear, as though it had only happened yesterday. And the pain they provoked was just as fresh.

"How's Nibs?"

The little girl sighed in relief to hear her boy speak.

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping. You should rest, too." Wendy stood, gathered up the rags and the bucket of bloodied water, and walked to the cell door. Crewman Cecco stepped forward from the shadows of the brig and opened it for her to step through, closing it again with a definite clang once she had passed.

Wendy took a moment to look back at Peter, but he hadn't moved. He just lay on his front, the red welts covering his back glistening in the candlelight.

"I'll come and see you again as soon as I can."

He didn't respond.

Frustration and guilt filled Wendy as she scrubbed the bloody rags clean. How could she stand idly by and let Captain Hook hurt her boys?! She was disgusted with herself, and full of resolve that she would be idle no longer.

Gathering up the Captain's dinner tray from the galley, Wendy began struggling to formulate a plan. One thing she was sure of; she would need Tinkerbell's help.

The fairy sat cross-legged and scowling, glaring hatefully at the pirate captain as he dug into his meal ravenously.

Wendy risked a glance at Tink, locked in a lantern upon Hook's ornate desk where she had been since the children's failed escape attempt.

The man paid no attention to the little girl or the imprisoned sprite. He was used to both of them now, after days of the girl serving him his meals and the pixie throwing insults at him until he shook the lantern violently and scared her into silence.

Today was just another day… although Pan's whipping had been a pleasing highlight. Now the boy could be set to work, there would be no end to opportunities for punishment. He would make that boy beg for mercy. Hook wouldn't be satisfied until he could instil such fear into the child that a meaningful look from the Captain would be enough to terrify.

"Tell me, Miss Wendy..." The little girl startled at the Captain's voice and looked up to meet his eye.

"How is young Master Pan, this evening?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes in disgust at the man's cruel bravado.

"He is hurt… but he is strong. He just needs time to rest."

"Strong, is he?" Hook raised his eyebrows in mock consideration, "Well… we'll have to do something about that."

He rose from his chair and Wendy felt panic leap in her.

"Leave him alone! Please!"

Her outburst gave the man pause, and he grinned at her. Continuing to his drinks cabinet, he calmly poured himself a scotch before sauntering over to a plush armchair. Sinking into it, he waved her away.

"You may leave."

Wendy took a few deep breaths to calm herself before retreating to the door. Glancing back over her shoulder to where Hook sat, she saw he had closed his eyes and was leaning his head back against the soft cushions of the chair, the glass still in his good hand.

Summoning her courage, Wendy opened the cabin door, held it for a beat… then closed it again. Silently, she tiptoed out of sight behind an ornate screen Hook sometimes used for privacy, settled herself on the floor as noiselessly as she could… and waited.

Tinkerbell had not missed Wendy's trick, and the fairy glanced from Hook to the little girl's hiding place and back for what seemed like an age. At last, both child and sprite heard the low, throaty breaths of a man in slumber, and knew Hook had finally fallen into sleep.

Crawling out from where she hid, Wendy cautiously approached Tink's prison and peered in at the fairy.

"Tink," both glanced at the pirate captain to be sure Wendy's whisper hadn't woken him… but he slept on.

"Tink, we have to help Peter. He's so sad… and angry. And Hook will keep hurting him if we don't escape."

"Can't you fly?"

Wendy found herself surprised by the question. She hadn't even considered flying. How strange that it hadn't occurred to her! But no… She knew, beyond doubt, that she couldn't fly. And if Peter were able to, he would have as soon as he'd been allowed on deck.

She shook her head in reply.

"I thought not." Tink sighed.

"It's not surprising. Especially Peter. His head must be full of all manner of unhappy thoughts."

Wendy dropped her gaze to her feet as her guilt bubbled back up to the surface.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Well, of course you didn't, stupid girl."

Both of them jumped and held their breath as Hook let out a grumble… but, again, he did not wake.

"Tink… what should we do?"

The fairy pondered a moment before deciding, "We need to get rid of those memories that are bringing Peter down. We need to remove them."

"But… how do we do that?"

" _You_ can't… but I can. But I'll need some empty memory crystals. And I'll need to get out of this bloody lantern."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The boys huddled close as Wendy relayed to them Tink's words. Even Nibs leaned in close, precariously balanced on the cell's wooden cot where he had been convalescing.

It was the dead of night, and Wendy hoped none of the crew were close enough to the brig to overhear the boys and she as they plotted.

"But… how are we supposed to get memory crystals?!"

"And Tink's in Hook's cabin. How would we rescue her without him noticing?"

"I don't know, boys," Wendy felt her exasperation growing; if she had all the answers, she would share them! "But we must think of a way."

"Peter would have a plan." Wendy stared at her littlest brother sadly.

"Peter isn't dead, Michael. But he is hurt, and he needs to rest."

"Hook won't leave him alone for long," chimed in Slightly.

"That's precisely why we need to formulate a plan and escape with Peter as soon as possible."

"Wendy..." John's brow was furrowed, deep in thought, "What happened to the crystals we threw at Peter?"

The girl pondered this for a moment. What _had_ happened to them? There had been no sign of them since the children's capture.

"I have no idea, John."

"Isn't it possible they are still on the ship?"

"Well… I suppose it is. But it is just as possible that the crew threw them over the side when they cleared up the mess."

"True," conceded her brother, "But where would they be if they hadn't gone overboard?"

Hook examined the crystal ball intently, holding it up to the light. It glistened prettily in the sunlight that streamed in through the cabin windows, but was seemingly as empty as the others he had examined.

Glancing over to make sure the fairy still slept, Hook carefully returned the crystal to the hessian sack with its twins, and stowed them all back into the large trunk at the end of his bed, checking the latches had caught.

Standing, he stretched, feeling the aches and pains of his years, then poured himself a drink and yelled for Smee.

Tink startled awake at the shout and glared at the man, rubbing the crick from her neck as she repositioned herself to a more comfortable position inside her glass cage.

"Aye… Good morning, Captain, Sir!" Smee bumbled as he trotted into the cabin, Hook's breakfast on a tray in the Bo'sun's hands.

"A good morning it is, Mr Smee. Tell me… Have our young guests been fed and put to work?"

"Aye, Captain, Sir… that they have."

"Including Master Pan?"

"Aye, Captain, Sir… He was a bit reluctant to leave his bed… but Mullins has him mending nets."

A dark smile grew on Hook's face.

"Very good, Mr Smee."

Glancing down at the bo'sun's breakfast offering, Hook waved him away.

"I have no time for that swill, Smee. I have children to terrorise." He chuckled malevolently as he made his way on deck.

Peter was enjoying his task. Concentrating on knotting and weaving the ropes filled his mind and left little room for memories. He sat between Curly and Tootles, who had been given the same job of repairing nets, and the three had been working in silence for almost an hour.

Peter occasionally glanced up from his work to check on the welfare of the other children, especially Nibs… but they had been following orders without incident since they were roused from their beds at dawn. Peter hadn't been surprised to notice the crewmen make a conscious effort to keep Nibs and himself apart… But Peter knew Nibs was as regretful as he was, and they would be the last to cause another incident.

"Captain on deck!"

Peter looked up again at the sound of the announcement, and was appalled to feel himself shrink back at the sight of James Hook emerging from his cabin.

He could sense the other two boys had paused in their work as well, the three watching as the sinister man walked casually to where they sat on the deck.

Peter glared at Hook as he leered down at him.

"Good to see you doing something useful for once, Pan." Peter let his face darken at the implied slur, "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm just peachy, Captain. Thanks awfully for asking."

Hook grinned knowingly at Peter's sarcasm, but didn't move away.

"I hear you had trouble getting your lazy arse out of bed. But I'm sure that couldn't have been the case, what with my warnings to you to pull your weight..."

Peter stayed silent for a moment, debating whether he should try to defend himself or not. Eventually, he accepted that Hook was looking for any excuse, and he might as well try to piss the man off if he was going to get a beating any way.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to get a decent night's sleep when your back has been cut to ribbons, Captain Codfi..."

Peter cut himself off and sealed his lips shut. He hadn't meant to add the old insult… it had just slipped out. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Hook, fear growing for the violent reaction that was surely on its way.

As expected, the man's face fell, and a moment later he sprang at the boy and grabbed hold of his neck.

Curly and Tootles dived out of the way as the huge pirate bore down on them, and scurried to their feet, turning to watch the dreadful exchange.

Hook dragged Peter to stand as well, squeezing so that the boy started to struggle for air. Clinging to the man's outstretched arm with both hands, Peter tried desperately to prize the pirate's fingers off of his throat.

"You just can't help yourself, can you Pan?" Hook's voice was soft but menacing, and Peter felt tears prick his eyes.

"Don't hurt him!"

Hook peered over his shoulder to see Nibs running towards them, the boy coming to a halt under the captain's steely glare. Looking back at Peter quivering in his grip, Hook threw back his head and laughed.

"My my, boys… You two certainly seem to be the troublemakers. I thought you would both have had enough punishment for the time-being… but it seems I was wrong. Mason!"

At his Captain's word, Alf Mason grabbed hold of Nibs roughly and held him as the boy struggled to free himself.

Smiling wickedly at Peter, Hook whispered to him, "I suppose we can stand to loose a Lost Boy or two."

Peter gasped in horror at Hook's words, desperate fear for his friend overwhelming the rest of his thoughts. In a flurry of kicks and squirming Peter's foot connected with the Captain's groin and Hook howled. Wriggling free, Peter barrelled into Mason, sending the pirate and Lost Boy both crashing to the deck. Kicking Mason hard in the face, Peter pulled Nibs out of the man's clutches and dragged him towards the edge of the ship by his hand.

"Jump, Nibs! Swim for it!"

By this time, all the children were cheering and screaming, struggling against the crewmen who had had the sense to grab hold of them before they could follow their leader in his escape attempt.

Hook had regained his composure, ignoring Mason as the man rolled about on the deck holding his hands over his painful face.

"PAN!" The Captain's scream was also a growl as he made after the vicious little brat.

Making it to the ship's railing, Peter ushered Nibs up to stand on it. The boy turned to help Peter up… but there was no time. Peter shoved his friend with all his might, Nibs' face filling with terror as he lost his balance, fell, and plunged into the waves below.

Before he could do anything else, Peter felt tough arms wrap around his waist and hoist him violently away from the edge.

He came face to face with an enraged Captain Hook, and tried to struggle free of the crewman holding him, whoever it was, even though he knew it was in vain.

"Billy Jukes!"

"Aye, Captain."

"Fetch Long Tom and blow that Lost Boy to Davy Jones."

"No!"

Peter screamed louder when Hook grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and yanked.

"Yes, scug. And _you_ will watch."

Signalling to the crewman holding Peter to let go, Hook dragged the child back to the railings and crushed him up against it viciously.

Peter's gaze darted about in an effort to locate Nibs in the water… but he couldn't see him. The growl of anger that escaped the captain signalled that he couldn't spot the Lost Boy either.

"I can't see him, Captain," confirmed Jukes once he had positioned the canon.

"Nor I, Billy Jukes... Stand down."

Hope filled Peter for a moment, and it was the most blissful feeling he had felt in weeks. If Nibs had escaped, he would find help. Peter refused to even contemplate the alternative.


End file.
